This invention relates generally to the field of bicycles, and more particularly to an improved freestyle bicycle construction in which certain components have been improved from the aspect of facilitating assembly by a merchant or ultimate user prior to use.
Freestyle bicycles and methods of riding and handling the same have been a relatively recent innovation, and are characterized inter alia by the ability of the rider to rotate the handlebars and fork assembly through an infinite degree of rotation in either of two rotational directions, as compared with the standard bicycle in which pivotal movement of the front wheel fork is normally limited to an arc of not over 300.degree.. Freestyle bicycles are nevertheless, equipped with the usual front and rear wheel caliper brakes operated by cables controlled from levers on the handlebars. Instead of direct interconnection to the rear calipers, it is common to provide a pair of annular rotors concentrically located with respect to the front fork stem with cable segments arranged so that relative rotational movement between the rotors is not hindered, while axial movement of the interconnecting cables is transmitted from an upper rotor connected to the handlebar lever to the lower rotor which is connected to cables leading to the rear caliper. The front caliper is usually operated by a single cable which passes through the front fork tube which also carries the front caliper. In the usual knock down condition of the bicycle, the rotor structure is unassembled, and assembly often requires substantial time and more than ordinary skills.